


Homeward Bound

by DerekHaleGirl97



Series: Sterek One-Shots [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Based on a Tumblr Post, Full Shift Werewolves, Hunters suck, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski are Siblings, M/M, Mentioned Jackson Whittemore, On the Run, Soulmates, Vampire Lydia Martin, Vampire Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf Mates, Writer's Block
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 23:39:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11345511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerekHaleGirl97/pseuds/DerekHaleGirl97
Summary: While running from hunters, Stiles and Lydia stumble into werewolf territory. They encounter a pack of werewolves, and things are not looking too good. Will they run, or will they be able to finally find a safe place to call home?





	Homeward Bound

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a way to break through my Writer's Block. A little bit was about the vampires (can't hate a girl who's life was about Twilight for six years until Sterek happened), but mostly due to the fact that I seem to lost the ability to write. :/
> 
> I saw this post yesterday and spent the whole day writing this. It's not the best I've written, but eh. Whatever. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy! XD

Find the original Tumblr post [here](http://zainclaw.tumblr.com/post/113005627872).

* * *

From all the years Stiles has been alive, he knew of one thing that will always remain true for him. Hunters are fucking horrible. Argent Hunters are the worst. Mostly because they’re chasing down Stiles and his sister, Lydia, through the woods. They were just passing through, making their way to San Francisco on foot because it had been a while since they had a decent meal and they knew being in public would cause some problems. They weren’t going to hurt anyone, but the hunters, specifically the Argents, didn’t really care. How they knew Stiles and Lydia were vampires was beyond him, but now he was running for his life and it sucked. Mostly, because he was hungry and without properly feeding, it would lead vampires like them to become slow and sluggish. They were still fast, but without the energy from blood, they wouldn’t be able to last much longer.

They had made it to a snow-covered clearing, both out of breath and exhausted. Stiles was the worse of the two, bleeding from his leg where he had to pull out an arrow. They had to stop because Stiles was starting to feel dizzy, maybe from the loss of blood or the poisons that were in the arrow head. He had no idea. All he could really think about was keeping Lydia safe.

“Stiles, we need to keep going,” Lydia pleads with him, her green eyes wide with fright.

“I know, I know,” Stiles tries and fails to assure her. He feels like he’s about to pass out at any moment, but he couldn’t. He can’t be the weaker of the two because he was technically the head of their small coven. Or, what’s left of it. He had to be strong because if he wasn’t, then Lydia can’t. They only have each other, and it one of them ever loses the other, it would destroy them.

“What was that?” Lydia asks sharply, making Stiles focus on what she was hearing.

In the distance, there was a sound of howling. Loud and echoing, Stiles could feel his heart drop to his stomach. He can’t smell them, his senses too weak to be able to, but he knows that sound anywhere. It was similar to the same creature that killed their mother when they were young children. The only reason why they became vampires in the first place.

Stiles took notice of the movement in the trees. Quickly, he managed to drag himself to Lydia’s side, standing a little way in front of her despite his body becoming weaker. He stood tall, making sure to hide Lydia behind him as the growls began around them. They appear from the trees, all of them varying color, large and vicious looking with sharp rows of teeth, menacing looking fangs, and glowing yellow eyes. There was only one who had red eyes, the largest of them all with fur black as night. To everyone else, they looked like oversized wolves that were as tall as horses. To Stiles, he knew what they really were.

“Werewolves,” Stiles hisses under his breath, and Lydia fearfully grips onto his plaid shirt and presses herself closer to him. They stood still as the wolves came closer to them, all of them snarling and growling, giving them leveled looks. He can hear their hearts pounding within their chests, the smell of wet dog potent in the air. From how close they were getting, Stiles could already feel the radiating heat coming from their bodies.

The black wolf steps forward, growling in warning as it comes leaves the formation. Stiles pushes Lydia back more, lowering his head to snarl back, his own eyes shifting from human eyes to reveal his true form. The whites of his eyes fill with blood, and veins appearing under the skin beneath his eyes. Fangs dropped from his gums as he lets out a warning growl. The wolves seem to react to this, all of them growling in return except for the Alpha. It looked rather intrigued, almost looking at the siblings in curiosity. Lydia’s hand grips him tightly, pulling him back with her some as the wolves continued to surround them.

Stiles knew that he had no chance. With their current conditions, they wouldn’t be able to outrun a pack with this many wolves. Between the two of them, Lydia would be faster, but that didn’t grantee her survival. If she runs the other way, she would surely be captured by the hunters if she hadn’t been torn apart by the wolves yet.

He takes a risk glancing at Lydia, his eyes meeting her terrified ones. She was afraid, obviously remembering that traumatic time of their early life. Stiles wishes he could comfort her. Say that everything is going to be alright when it clearly isn’t. They were weak, trapped in a werewolf’s territory, and their only options were death by hunters or death by wolves. After all the centuries they’ve lived, the people they lost, this would be how the Stilinski clan would end. Exactly the way it all began.

Without an ounce of fear for himself, Stiles turned back to the Alpha, baring his fangs at him in a challenge. It would prove to be a bold move, but if there was any chance Lydia would survive, it’d had to be now.

The Alpha lowers his head, growling in warning as the betas step back. Lydia does too, watching her brother in shock. Stiles turns back to her, nodding his head at her as his eyes pleaded with her to run. Lydia’s face twists in terror and remorse. They had a discussion like this once if there were no options left, then it would be to leave the weakest behind and move on. None had liked it, but to ensure their survival, they both must make a sacrifice when the time came. When he turns back, he snarls, growling like a livid animal before charging at the Alpha. Just as Stiles had hoped, all the wolves had their attention on him. Giving Lydia the perfect escape.

However, before the Alpha could react, Stiles catches something in his ear. It was the sound of a whoosh of air. The way it sounded, the sound that took Stiles countless of years to memorize has him already speeding back to Lydia’s side. Instead of keeping her behind him, he is hugging her from behind to keep the arrow from hitting her back. Stiles lets out a shout of pain, feeling the arrow pierce through the muscles of his back. Lydia turns to him in shock, watching in horror as he collapses.

“No, no, no!” Lydia falls with him, quickly pulling the arrow and rolling him into her arms.

The wolves, finally noticing the hunters, run off towards where the arrow came from. The Alpha stayed behind, watching the two siblings with interest.

“Stiles, Stiles look at me,” Lydia pleads, trying to get her brother to focus his dimming eyes at her. “You’re going to be okay, you hear me? I will not lose you, too!”

Stiles doesn’t reply, his eyes slipping closed from the amount of pain he was in.

“No, Stiles, please, please.”

Stiles starts to fade, the darkness consuming him. His only wish was that Lydia would live a full life and recreate a coven of her own. Maybe find one in San Francisco who were more than willing to take a precious gem like her in.

“Stiles!”

Stiles drifts away.

***

It’s warm. The kind of warm that only through memories could Stiles really feel the sensation of being wrapped up in a thick wool blanket and being served his mother’s home-made broth on a cold winter night. This kind of warmth is almost similar, but yet better in more ways than one. He slowly opens his eyes and finds himself tucked within a mountain of pillows with the warmest fleece blanket wrapped around him tight. The room he’s in looks like a cabin, barely lit by candles.

Stiles tries to move, but a hand stops him. He turns to see Lydia, face flushed with pink like she’d had just feed until she had her full. For a moment, Stiles thinks this could be his paradise. He had always wanted to go back to the time when he was human. They were the only peaceful times he had that wasn't surrounded by death and blood. The time of his fondest memories. But then, reality hits him harder than he could ever imagine.

The wet dog smell, mostly the smell of the Alpha. His sister’s hand, though warm, still had the ice-cold feel, the kind only humans would be able to get if they were dead or vampires. He looks at Lydia in confusion, surely, he should be dead for real this time. The poisons had taken their effect, his body decayed. What had happened while he was unconscious?

Lydia must have seen the confusion in his eyes because she gives him a gentle and reassuring smile.

“The werewolves, they weren’t a threat to us,” Lydia informs him and he gapes at her.

“They helped us?” Stiles frowns. For all his life, he had taken a dislike for werewolves, especially after one of them had killed their mother and left them for dead until their father came to turn them. Why would a pack of werewolves want to help them?

“It’s rather complicated,” Lydia explains. “They knew we had been running from hunters, but they also didn’t like us approaching their land. They were just going to chase us off, but then… something happened.”

“What?” Stiles sat up a little, watching her with careful eyes. “What happened?”

Lydia bit her lip, lowering her eyes to the ground for a moment before turning back to him with a guarded look on her face. Stiles knew that that look did not mean anything good at all.

“It appears… that we may have found ourselves mated to a couple of the wolves,” Lydia says slowly.

“Mated?” Stiles looks at Lydia in disbelief, “Lydia, we can’t be mated to werewolves. That kind of thing is absurd.”

“It’s not as profound as you seem to think it is,” she argues, “I know what you must be thinking. But, Jackson… He isn’t like the monster we meet centuries ago, Stiles. These werewolves, they strive to be more humane and in control of their shifts. He’s… he’s everything I’ve ever wanted, Stiles. Someone who’s strong understands my intellect and even treats me like a lady. Oh, Stiles, I haven’t felt anything like this before. It’s really exhilarating and new. I can’t even begin to explain how it felt when I first looked at him. It was a missing part of me I never knew I needed.”

“Lydia,” Stiles sighs, taking his sister’s hand in his, “We cannot stay here. The Argents-,”

“The Argents are not as strong as they used to be, Stiles. The Alpha has a treaty with the last remaining patriarch, we should have no problem staying here.”

“And of our immortality?” Stiles quirks a brow at her. “They are werewolves, they have shorter lifespans. They may live longer than humans, but there is no grantee that they would last forever.”

“They have an emissary who knows how to ensure that our mates will live just as long as we do. It’s quite simple, and honestly so much better than hunting for meals.” For the first time in a long time, Stiles can see how excited Lydia was. He’s never seen her look so healthy, or happy for that matter. Whatever happened while he was out surely changed from the life they were living before.

“You seem determined,” Stiles says quietly.

“Because I am,” Lydia cups the back of his neck. “Stiles, we’ve finally found a place to call home. After Father died, all we’ve ever done was survive. I want to live again, Stiles, and with Jackson, I could have that again. Don’t you want to for once stop looking over your shoulder? Wondering when we’ll get our next meal? If we live to see another day?”

Stiles hesitantly nods, “Who is she? My Mate?”

Lydia smiles wide, “Your mate is the Alpha.”

“He’s what?” Stiles’ eyes widen in confusion.

“The Alpha,” another voice says, making both Stiles and Lydia turn to see a man standing in the doorway. He had black hair, similar to his wolf form, kaleidoscope green eyes, and a thick build that showed off his superiority. By his looks alone, Stiles knew that this was the Alpha, the one that supposedly spared them. “But, I prefer Derek.”

“You’re my mate?” Stiles asked, still under the suspension of disbelief. It’s not that he was surprised that his mate would be a male. He just never thought he would ever be able to find love or someone who would be perfect for him in every way. He’s spent so long trying to survive that he didn’t think love would ever come into the equation. His mindset of it all was that if he had ever found his mate, it would just be one more person to lose. But, now as Stiles takes in Derek’s features, all he can really think about is how his heart, his cold dead heart, is suddenly feeling lighter in almost a century.

Stiles can’t deny that his mate is beautiful, with his kind yet timid eyes, the way he softly smiles at him with hesitation and concern. Stiles knew exactly what Lydia felt like, and he doesn’t stop himself from falling.

“Stiles,” he offers, sending Derek an equally timid smile. “But, I’m sure my sister has already told you that.”

“I had to know the name of my mate,” Derek’s smile widens. “Though, I’d never expected my mate to be a vampire.”

“If we were humans, we surely wouldn’t be able to meet because we’d be nothing but bones.” Stiles jokes lightly. “Thank you, for helping me and my sister.”

“It was no problem,” Derek nods.

Stiles smiles, watching Derek as he leaves. For the first time in almost forever, he felt safe.

***

Stiles and Lydia ended up staying with the Hale Pack. It was much safer that way, mostly because they wouldn’t be hunted by anything anymore so long as they stayed in Derek’s territory. Their need to feed didn’t cause them to go out hunting the people from the nearby town. As Deaton, the pack’s emissary, explained, finding mates among vampires and werewolves isn’t as common, but it does happen more often than Stiles used to believe. Their mates could sustain them, and after drinking Derek’s blood for the first time, Stiles would never want to go back to the scraps he could barely manage. And Lydia was right about the wolves. They were nothing like the Omega that went feral and killed their mother. It doesn’t mean that Stiles will ever forgive that werewolf, but he isn’t as hesitant around Derek, that’s for sure.

It takes them about a year to get

used to, but everything is perfect.

Stiles and Lydia finally found a home.

 

 


End file.
